Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet
by kumagorox3
Summary: I'll describe it plain and simple. Naruto disguised as a girl. Add in a  football player Sasuke and a crazy maniac Sakura. What does it equal? NOT YOUR AVERAGE ROMEO AND JULIET! sasunaru, yaoi, and lemons ensued! COMPLETE
1. Is love a tender thing?

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, SLASH, LEMON(S)

A/N: OH MY GOD. I did this story at midnight and finished in six hours at one sitting. I am SO tired. There are six installments to this story. Here's the first. Please enjoy my story!

* * *

**S**asuke Uchiha, the mysterious and arrogant raven-haired football player of the Konoha Foxes slung his sports bag over his shoulder and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Guzzling the cool water down his throat emitted the squeals of the fan girls on the sideline. Sasuke paid them no notice and flung the water bottle in a garbage pail.

Although his throat was very much refreshed, it suddenly felt dry again-like cotton balls were stuffed in his mouth. Training his gaze in a subtle way, he looked at the beauty coming right toward him-Mia Haruno-the blonde ditz of Konoha High School.

He had had a great protracted infatuation with her for three whole years and still running. She was not kept and docile-like at all, rather she was the opposite- quite unkept and expressive. Right now she ran toward him with a mischievous smile and her tomboyish volleyball uniform (in which she DID NOT cut the skirts' length and neither the shirts' length) completing her profile.

The sweat dripping off her face added the fact that she just finished practice. It was common knowledge that Mia knew more volleyball tactics than the square root of sixteen or the many meanings in the novel Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck.

Mia rushed forward and slapped him on the back, erupting the words "YOSH! That was some good workout today, eh, Sasuke-teme??" Two very important things happened right then. One-Sasuke blushed a pink tint and his back stung with passionate tingles and two-the fan girls were glaring at Mia with all their might. Their glares almost matched Sasuke's usual glare.

Their glares intensified when Sasuke replied back to Mia. "Yea. It was pretty good, Mia-dobe. Hey, how was your exam today? I remembered you said it was called the 'Test of Doom' but...you've that to every test you've ever taken..." Sasuke sweat dropped.

The fan girls could not believe that when they tried to talk him, the most he would say was "Hn." but somehow Mia could get him into a full-length conversation.

Mia reacted to Sasuke by groaning. "Oh. My. God. It was HORRIBLE...I-i mean who in the WORLD could locate Asia on the map?! Isn't it like a state or something?!" Now Sasuke AND his fan girls sweat dropped together. "Usurontachi. We LIVE in Asia." Sasuke felt his vein throbbing. The young football player tried to contain his chuckles but Mia heard them anyway. "H-hey! What are you laughing at you jerk!"

The next thing you knew, Sasuke felt Mia's fist collide with his face and a large mass of fangirls about to rip Mia apart.

* * *

Sasuke shut his locker and turned around to see his friends greeting him-by spraying water in his face. He gave them the Sasuke Uchiha patented glare and immediately someone took out a blow-dryer (I don't know how. don't ask questions.) and dried himself off. 

He slapped the blowdryer away and was about to head to class when one of his friends pulled him to the side and whispered to him "Dont tell anyone and please don't laugh. This is not a joke. Mia...is a boy disguised as a girl. Sorry to break it to you."

Sasuke's first thoughts were 'this has to be a joke' or 'just some nonsense' but remembering the secrecy of it all...his shock overwhelmed him and his heart froze.

"Oh man, not now," he murmured. Mia turned around the corner and stopped abruptly in front of Sasuke. "Ohayooo," she-I mean-he exclaimed. Sasuke did not reply instead he walked away to his first class.

"S-sasuke-teme? W-what's wrong? Daijoubou?" Mia was left in the empty hallway with an empty response.

* * *

You like it? You don't? Read & Review! 

kuma-chan


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, LEMON(S)

A/N: Remember, this story is already done. Please tell me if you enjoyed this second installment or point out any flaws in the story! Thank you!

* * *

Previously on Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet: 

Sasuke Uchiha, the mysterious and arrogant raven-haired football player of the Konoha Foxes slung his sports bag over his shoulder and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand...

Training his gaze in a subtle way, he looked at the beauty coming right toward him-Mia Haruno-the blonde ditz of Konoha High School.

He had had a great protracted infatuation with her for three whole years and still running...

...one of his friends pulled him to the side and whispered to him "Dont tell anyone and please don't laugh. This is not a joke. Mia...is a boy disguised as a girl. Sorry to break it to you."

Sasuke's first thoughts were 'this has to be a joke' or 'just some nonsense' but remembering the secrecy of it all...his shock overwhelmed him and his heart froze...

* * *

**A**s the days flew by, then the months flew by, and soon the years flew by, Sasuke and Mia drifted apart. Mia was left with confusion and curiosity while Sasuke tried to avoid the object of his love; his gender mishap. 

Eventually Sasuke hooked up with a promising pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno who did not have a cough...

Sakura tapped her foot rapidly and urged Sasuke to hurry up on changing. There was a big volleyball tournament that day and Sasuke was trying to find his shorts with the fan logo on the side.

"Sasuke-baby, please hurry up. I don't mean to impose this on you but we're going to be late," she cooed/pleaded although her demeanor gave off an impatient woman.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, rolling his eyes. He gave up trying and slipped on some regular black slacks.

"You look wonderful!," she exclaimed until she quickly said," Okay, let's get out of here. Now!!"

They arrived to the game on time and Sakura peered at Sasuke on the benches, giving him a wink. Then, she peered to her team members positioning themselves. One of them quickly ticked her off.

"MIA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Mia was spray-painting the white ball 'FOXES RULE! 3' and in smaller words 'and Mia!' Sakura's vein(s) throbbed and she walked calmly toward the blonde haired idiot, giving a powerful punch. "Owww! That hurt! Why didja do that for?," Mia pouted. Sakura didn't give an answer and Mia felt that similar feeling from long time ago.

Sakura sneered at him and glanced quickly at Sasuke. He wasn't paying attention. Lately, they have been rocky and Sasuke did not give her the same amount of attention like before. The game was supposed to start in a few minutes and this gave the pink-haired girl enough time.

Sakura whispered," Remember your relationship with Sasuke?"

"R-relationship?" Sakura ignored him and continued "The reason why he stopped talking to you was because he found out your a boy. It must have been one of the team mates." Sakura gave a sympathetic look and resumed to the game. The whistle blew and everyone jumped into action-except Mia.

When the ball was heading to Mia, he gave a powerful spike-to Sasuke. 'So THAT'S the only reason why he stopped talking to me?!', 'GOD, he's so shallow!', 'I still can't believe this! I'm gonna kill whoever ratted me out and I will or my name is not NARUTO UZUMAKI!' were some of Mia's thoughts.

Mia ran off with angry tears in his eyes and his skirt billowing. Medical attention was surrounding Sasuke by now but Sasuke pushed through and ran after her.

Sakura was kneeling next to him and yelled "Wait!" She could not believe this. Why did Sasuke run after him? What was great about Mia anyways? Suddenly she was filled with great jealousy. She had always known Sasuke and Mia were very close, almost too close and Mia ALWAYS got the male athletes looking at her with admiration-especially Sasuke.

Why did Mia get everything? Sasuke was supposed to be Sakura's! Now finally he was her's, Sakura thought with a malicious chuckle. It was of course Sakura that told Sasuke that Mia was a boy. Sakura was thankful Mia did not know it was her. These thoughts floated around Sakura's mind, including the vital flashback that started it all.

-flashback-

The female volleyball team was sent to the principle's office for an important discussion that day. They opened the door of the office to find-a drunken mess. The team rolled their eyes.

On the desk laid Tsunade, the principle of Konoha High, highly intoxicated sleeping on important documents with sake cups lying everywhere. Shizune, the secretary suddenly knocked hard on the open door.

For Shizune, this was routine. Tsunade slowly stirred and woke up to see a herd of people glaring at her. There was a long pause until Tsunade said, "What are you guys doing here?" Everyone fell down.

Tsunade then snapped her fingers and said,"Oh yeah! You have a person whose going to join your team!"

"NANI?! WHAT?!," the team shouted.

"The person is right behind you guys," Tsunade yawned. The team turned around to see a...blonde boy? The boy had ratty clothing on and dirt all over the face but smiled so innocently that the smile just radiated and the clothing and dirt was forgotten. The smile came with a voice too. A LOUD voice. "YOSH!! I'M SO EXCITED TO JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL BALL TEAM! WAHOO!!!," the blonde-haired boy screeched. He was about to continue talking if the glares of his new team mates weren't so incredulous.

They stared at him with open jaws. "B-but y-you're a BOY!," Sakura shouted with indignation, pointing her finger at him.

The boy gave a thoughtful expression and questioned Tsunade. "Hey baa-chan-"

"I'm not old. Grr..."

"-didn't you tell them about me already?"

"Uh...er...no..."

"Tell 'em so we could start playing volleyball!!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Okay. I'm going to try to say this as simple as I can ok? This is a long ass story. Well, the boy in front of you is Naruto Uzumaki-"

"THE Uzumaki's-the notorious yakuza family line?!," a team member exclaimed.

"Yes. This is the one. Actually, this is the Uzumaki's only son. Naruto and his family were having troubles for a few years with a yakuza gang-the Akatsuki, which is a well-known gang. The problems kept brewing and soon, both yakuza gangs took action. The Uzumakis tortured and brutally murdered a few of the Akatsuki's members and in retaliation, they too did the same.

The Akatsuki killed Naruto's parents in front of his eyes were about to kill Naruto also. Naruto was only five years old at that time. Luckily, Naruto escaped with the help of Naruto's first cousin, Kyuubi, the man that could slaughter thirty men in one sitting.

Kyuubi told Naruto that the yakuza business was not cut out for such a young boy. Kyuubi told him to run and Naruto did. Now the Akatsuki are still hot on their trails to get Naruto anyway they can for the long history the two gangs went through. The Akatsuki are going to try ANYTHING to get Naruto and...kill him.

They have many connections. Naruto had ran very far from his hometown and collapsed near this school at the park around a week ago when Iruka-sensei, one of our proud teachers found Naruto and nursed him back to health at this school. Without the help of him, Naruto may have died."

"Okay...," Sakura responded. "What does this has to do with Naruto joining a woman's volleyball team?"

"I'll get to that right now. Because the Akatsuki are still after Naruto, we enrolled him in our school but we also changed his identity and just in case, his gender. Just because his identity changed, the Akatsuki could still find him by appearance but with his gender change, it would cause confusion and hopefully, they would overlook it all and stop the suspicion that he is here.

I entrust only you, the Konohagure Volleyball team, Iruka, and I myself with this deadly secret. Don't tell anybody. Now...GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Everyone ran out and Tsunade fell right back asleep, lazily slurping her sake.

-end flashback-

Sakura twitched at the memory, walking around the school, trying to find where the two were. Sakura stopped walking all of a sudden and her fists trembled.

She inhaled and shouted," WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO FRIGGIN HUGE?! OH! I WILL GET YOU, DOBE! I WILL!!"

* * *

R&R! 

tina-chan


	3. By any other name would smell as sweet

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, LEMON(S)

A/N: Um. Yea. One review. Thank you. cough .At least I'm…getting a lot of alerts? Oo'''' Here's the third installment.

* * *

Previously on Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet: 

As the days flew by, then the months flew by, and soon the years flew by, Sasuke and Mia drifted apart. Mia was left with confusion and curiosity while Sasuke tried to avoid the object of his love; his gender mishap.

Eventually Sasuke hooked up with a promising pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno who did not have a cough...

Sakura whispered," Remember your relationship with Sasuke?"

"R-relationship?" Sakura ignored him and continued "The reason why he stopped talking to you was because he found out your a boy. It must have been one of the team mates."...

Mia ran off with angry tears in his eyes and his skirt billowing. Medical attention was surrounding Sasuke by now but Sasuke pushed through and ran after her...  
Why did Mia get everything? Sasuke was supposed to be Sakura's! Now finally he was her's, Sakura thought with a malicious chuckle. It was of course Sakura that told Sasuke that Mia was a boy. Sakura was thankful Mia did not know it was her. These thoughts floated around Sakura's mind, including the vital flashback that started it all...

On the desk laid Tsunade, the principle of Konoha High, highly intoxicated sleeping on important documents with sake cups lying everywhere...

Tsunade then snapped her fingers and said,"Oh yeah! You have a person whose going to join your team!"...

"B-but y-you're a BOY!," Sakura shouted with indignation, pointing her finger at him...

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Okay. I'm going to try to say this as simple as I can ok? This is a long ass story. Well, the boy in front of you is Naruto Uzumaki-"

"THE Uzumaki's-the notorious yakuza family line?!," a team member exclaimed.

"Yes. This is the one. Actually, this is the Uzumaki's only son. Naruto and his family were having troubles for a few years with a yakuza gang-the Akatsuki, which is a well-known gang. The problems kept brewing and soon, both yakuza gangs took action. The Uzumakis tortured and brutally murdered a few of the Akatsuki's members and in retaliation, they too did the same...

Now the Akatsuki are still hot on their trails to get Naruto anyway they can for the long history the two gangs went through. The Akatsuki are going to try ANYTHING to get Naruto and...kill him...

Because the Akatsuki are still after Naruto, we enrolled him in our school but we also changed his identity and just in case, his gender. Just because his identity changed, the Akatsuki could still find him by appearance but with his gender change, it would cause confusion and hopefully, they would overlook it all and stop the suspicion that he is here"...

* * *

**M**ia kept running, not even bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. Not far behind him was Sasuke shouting to him. 

There was a reason why Sasuke was on the football team. He was fast. When Mia wiped his tears away, it gave Sasuke enough time to catch up and pull Naruto's arm vigorously, tripping them both.

Naruto tumbled under Sasuke and immediately tried to get away. Anyone else around their vicinity may have taken it the wrong way with their compromising positions and Mia's struggling.

"I told you to stop running, dobe," Sasuke mumbled.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GONNA LISTEN TO YOU, ASSHOLE?!," Mia screeched. Even when the blonde-haired idiot yelled, he sounded like a girl...but Sasuke wasn't about to voice that out loud.

Mia suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper, his tears still streaming down his face and blonde hair matted to his forehead.

"W-why did you stop talking to me for three years?" Sasuke bit his lip and sighed.

"Someone told me that...you were a boy."

"I-I know but...just because of that?," Mia questioned him, his voice cracking. He looked at Sasuke incredously.

"Um...no.."

"Huh?"

"I-I've always...liked you...since the first time we met. I guess I liked you because you were different from the rest of the girls. You didn't care about appearance, manners, and other stuff like that. I really admired that about you but when I found out you were a guy...I freaked out.

I think I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have misjudged you." Sasuke waited for Mia to struggle again but Mia didn't. Instead he blushed.

"Really? I-I liked you too..b-but when you started dating Sakura...it really hurt." At this, Mia started up his tears. Sasuke tentatively wiped the tears off and gazed into Mia's eyes.

They felt such a pull together. It was so passionate and their noses were so close together.

They were about to kiss...until they heard heavy footsteps. Crap. It was Sakura with –literally- fire in her eyes and also at this moment, Mia and Sasuke realized their suggestive position.

They leaped away from each other. Sakura sneered. "What. Are. You. Doing. Mia?"

Sasuke glared at her. He never saw this side to her. It radiated evil unlike Mia who radiated innocence and joy. Mia whimpered and walked backwards but Sakura rushed toward him and backhanded him screaming again "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. MIA?!" with every slap at every word.

Mia closed his eyes and whispered, "P-please stop. N-not again. I-it h-hurts." Sakura was so angry, she forgot Sasuke was there and she spat in his face beginning to kick the living crap out of the boy.

"Stop, Sakura," Sasuke commanded. Sakura ignored him and kicked Mia in the ribs twice. Sasuke grounded his teeth and ripped Sakura away from Mia.

"I told you to stop," he said quietly, his glare so death-like fury gazed at her and she looked in his face, gasping. She saw his right eye turn red.

"I realize today that you are nothing like Mia. You're a farce and you should be ashamed of yourself. I never want to see your face again."

Sakura bursted into tears and ran away. Sasuke immediately turned to Mia, picking him up bridal style and rushing him to the hospital wing of the school.

* * *

Sasuke and Mia grew closer again and they tried to patch up their broken relationship by going out to places, talking, and even just the ol' "How did your test go?". 

Sasuke quickly forgot about Sakura and never forgave her for abusing a person so harshly. It was a few days later from Sasuke's previous break-up when Sasuke wanted to question Mia about his personal life.

* * *

They were at the park. In the comfortable setting, Mia told him everything-from the Akatsuki rivalry troubles to what his new name was. When Mia told Sasuke what his real name was, Sasuke realized that he always called him 'Mia' although Mia was not a girl. 

Sasuke was nestled in the grass trying to adjust Mia's real name-Naruto. He tried to roll it off his tongue. In a few hours, Sasuke got accustomed to Mia-i mean-Naruto. Apparently, when the two were in school Sasuke would still call Naruto 'Mia' but when they were alone together and still not in public, he would call him by his real name.

Sasuke also told Naruto about his personal life...that his parents perished in the same house he resided in.

Him and Naruto were actually alike. They were both orphans, haunted of the past and they tried to get on with life. They also held masks in front of the world but when they were alone together, they uncovered their masks and enjoyed each other's embrace.

* * *

R&R. Please. I implore you!!! XD 

Thanks to **bloody-plunder**! Well to each and every reader, i update every 2-5 days. i'm writing two other stories besides this one (which is ALREADY finished) and it gets kinda hectic.


	4. Deny thy father and refuse thy name!

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, LEMON(S)

A/N: thanks for the reviews. no matter how little i got, i'm still happy i got something.

* * *

Previously on Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet: 

Mia kept running, not even bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. Not far behind him was Sasuke shouting to him...

I think I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have misjudged you." Sasuke waited for Mia to struggle again but Mia didn't. Instead he blushed...

They were about to kiss...until they heard heavy footsteps. Crap. It was Sakura with –literally- fire in her eyes and also at this moment, Mia and Sasuke realized their suggestive position...

"I realize today that you are nothing like Mia. You're a farce and you should be ashamed of yourself. I never want to see your face again."

Sakura bursted into tears and ran away...

Sasuke quickly forgot about Sakura and never forgave her for abusing a person so harshly...

They were at the park. In the comfortable setting, Mia told him everything-from the Akatsuki rivalry troubles to what his new name was. When Mia told Sasuke what his real name was, Sasuke realized that he always called him 'Mia' although Mia was not a girl...

Him and Naruto were actually alike. They were both orphans, haunted of the past and they tried to get on with life. They also held masks in front of the world but when they were alone together, they uncovered their masks and enjoyed each other's embrace...

* * *

**T**he next day, Sasuke invited Naruto over to the movies. The football player was trying to label this a date but Naruto was so oblivious. They sat in the back of the movie theatre, the lights dimming and the movie starting. 

Naruto got a large tub of popcorn that Sasuke of course bought and by the middle of the movie, Naruto held his empty popcorn bucket in front of his face to avoid the gore and blood he saw. His shoulders shook and his bucket did not cover the sounds that emitted from the surround sound room.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. 'How could a son of the Yakuza be scared of a wimpy mediocre horror movie? The blood looked obviously fake and the screams were so overrated and repetitive,' he thought.

Naruto was so scared, he didn't notice arms wrapped around him and soon he didn't notice the screams and gore because he felt gentle soft lips connect to his and the licking of his bottom lip.

Naruto heard a very loud scream and he gasped which gave Sasuke the opportunity to thrust his tongue in the blonde's wet cavern. They began to dominate each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Sasuke licked the sides of Naruto's mouth and the roof of it too.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke sucked the tip of Naruto's tongue. Naruto hesitantly tried to copy him by sucking Sasuke's larger tongue. Naruto didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around the raven-haired's neck or that the movie ended quite some time ago.

* * *

The day after that, someone in the movie theatre from school blabbed to everyone else that Sasuke and Mia were an item. They both didn't care and were actually quite happy. Everyone began to take a liking to this new couple except Sakura. Oh, Sakura already had some plans for this couple. 

When the school day ended, she went home and said in a panicked way to her parents that Naruto was dating a guy from school and that this may jeopardize the family. They may have hidden Naruto but once Naruto was out in the open, the family's risk of getting killed increased.

Sakura convinced her parents to give Naruto a discussion.

* * *

"Naruto, may we please talk to you alone after dinner?," Mrs. Haruno coldly said. The family was sitting in the dining table, halfway through the meal. Naruto nodded an 'okay'. 

After dinner, Sakura smirked and skipped upstairs to her room while Naruto cleared the dishes.

"Yes, mother and father?" he questioned. His parents looked furious and even a little scared. Although they housed him, they believed that Naruto did not deserve to be treated like their daughter.

They believed he was an outcast. His parents were the Yakuza for crying out loud. The only reason why they housed him was because Tsunade was a very good friend of their's and Tsunade was an expert at persuasion.

By the time Naruto stepped foot in their house, he was treated like a servant; a slave. Yes. Sakura was his adopted sister.

"Who is this BOY you're going out with, you filth?!," his adopted father growled out. He threw a fist at him and Naruto fell to the floor. He still didn't respond.

"So you aren't answering, eh?," Mr. Haruno questioned. "Maybe I have to BEAT it out of you!"

He dragged Naruto downstairs or what the blonde boy called the 'torture chamber' and chained the seventeen year old to the wall, his back toward his father. "P-please don't!!," Naruto pleaded.

"You KNOW not to talk back to me, you worthles brat!" In an instant, Naruto felt sharp pain to his back. His father whipped him again.

"NOW. TELL. ME. WHO. THE. BOY. IS!," he demanded. Naruto kept thinking thoughts of when Sasuke kissed him and the feelings he felt. He focused on those instead of the pain on his back. Soon the flimsy shirt he had was torn to pieces and he slumped.

His father gripped his hair, whispering "Tell me or you're going to get your first time with me instead of your fagot lover."

Naruto shivered and tears leaked out. "H-his name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." His father gasped, letting go off the blonde tusks of hair.

"U-uchiha?! The brother of the mass murderer of Itachi Uchiha, who greatly helped the Akatsuki?!," His father was in deep shock. "Y-you, filthy freak, are dating a murderer's brother?!," he paused, gasping for air," if you don't stop seeing this murderer, I will personally kick you out of this house and take away your virginity too!"

With that, his father walked upstairs to tell his wife the news.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. D The fact that i'm getting very little reviews doesn't bother me at all. vein throbbing ANYWAYS, now to my reviewers: 

**Foxy-chan09: **you're gonna read my other stories? thank you! here's a cookie for you!

**Thelifeofateenageracoon: **thank you for your comments! they make me really happy!!! here's a cookie basket!

**pinktangerine150: **yay for sakura-bashing! hands u a cookie

**inuyashachick04: **i love romeo and juliet too! thus why i took it to another level and made a sasunaru out of it. ''' gives you a bag of cookies

**darktulip:** thank you! gives you a cookie

**shadowofhope666: **thank you for saying how cute it is! gives you a cookie too

**Everything is clear: **thank you for saying how funny and cute it is! here's a cookie!

Kuma-chan (me!) : Now I have only one cookie left. I MUST SAVOUR IT!!! holds it gently then...cookie disappears "Hey, where'd my cookie go?!"

Naruto: chomping on cookie um..i thought it was ramen?...backs away slowly

Kuma-chan: clenches fist "No more ramen for you!"

Naruto: cries

Sasuke: hugs Naruto while discreetly molesting the crying boy What did you do to my Naru-chan? sharigan in eyes

Kuma-chan: furiously typing on computer that Sasuke gets run over by a truck

Sasuke: gets crushed by a random truck DAMN YOU FOR PREWRITING MY FATE, BITCH!

Kuma-chan: MUHAHAHAHAH!!!

Naruto: I-i'm scared...


	5. For stony limits cannot hold love out

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, LEMON(S)

A/N: Hohoho. This is the fifth installment of Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet: 

The next day, Sasuke invited Naruto over to the movies. The football player was trying to label this a date but Naruto was so oblivious...

Naruto was so scared, he didn't notice arms wrapped around him and soon he didn't notice the screams and gore because he felt gentle soft lips connect to his and the licking of his bottom lip...

Naruto didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around the raven-haired's neck or that the movie ended quite some time ago...

The day after that, someone in the movie theatre from school blabbed to everyone else that Sasuke and Mia were an item...

Sakura convinced her parents to give Naruto a discussion...

"Naruto, may we please talk to you alone after dinner?," Mrs. Haruno coldly said. The family was sitting in the dining table, halfway through the meal. Naruto nodded an 'okay'...

"Yes, mother and father?" he questioned. His parents looked furious and even a little scared. Although they housed him, they believed that Naruto did not deserve to be treated like their daughter.

They believed he was an outcast. His parents were the Yakuza for crying out loud. The only reason why they housed him was because Tsunade was a very good friend of their's and Tsunade was an expert at persuasion.

By the time Naruto stepped foot in their house, he was treated like a servant; a slave. Yes. Sakura was his adopted sister.

"Who is this BOY you're going out with, you filth?!," his adopted father growled out. He threw a fist at him and Naruto fell to the floor. He still didn't respond...

Naruto shivered and tears leaked out. "H-his name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." His father gasped, letting go off the blonde tusks of hair.

"U-uchiha?! The brother of the mass murderer of Itachi Uchiha, who greatly helped the Akatsuki?!," His father was in deep shock. "Y-you, filthy freak, are dating a murderer's brother?!," he paused, gasping for air," if you don't stop seeing this murderer, I will personally kick you out of this house and take away your virginity too!"

With that, his father walked upstairs to tell his wife the news...

* * *

**T**he next day Naruto avoided his lover. 

"Why are you avoiding me? I told you I was truly sorry," Sasuke said concerned. Naruto felt guilty and told him the ultimatum.

Sasuke agreed that they should stop seeing each other but as the days went on, their love grew unmanageable. They needed each other. Sasuke passed him through the hallway and whispered," Meet me at the park."

Naruto nodded and at night time, he slowly lifted the window to sneak out. Then the lights went on.

"What are you doing, worthless filth?!"

It was back in the chamber.

* * *

Naruto told Sasuke the next day that they had an alarm system. Sasuke then told him to meet after school and skip sport practice for an excuse at extracurricular clubs. 

Sakura eavesdropped and once again Naruto was caught and sent to the chamber.

"This is the second time, filthy boy. If you go out again, I will take no mercy to thrust in your pretty little hole, got that?" Naruto nodded. Naruto realized that his sister always ratted him out. He needed to find a way to stop her from knowing his activities...but how?

* * *

"Get me some tea, idiot." 

Naruto obeyed and went to the kitchen to fix her up a drink then he got an idea. A few days later after he gave her the tea, she became quite sick and had to stay home. Now Naruto and Sasuke could do the 'extracurricular' club without Sakura on their backs.

It had been a few months since Naruto and Sasuke had been together and today was the day Naruto believed he should lose his virginity. This was obviously the third strike and he wanted his first to be special.

They were in Sasuke's mansion and Sasuke gave him a simple tour of the house.

"Sugoi! Amazing! Your room is so large and spacious. The decorations are beautiful."

Naruto fingered the plaster filled with intricate designs. He had a soft, nostalgic looking smile graced on his face. "Naruto, come here." The blonde jolted out of his reverie.

Quickly, the volleyball player turned around and saw Sasuke on his bed without his shirt on.

"S-sasuke...," Naruto stuttered. The blonde-haired boy walked toward Sasuke and slowly tried to reach out toward him. Sasuke smirked; quickly wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him on to the bed. What began with slow, hesitant kisses progressed to fervent, passionate french-tongue kisses and bites.

Sasuke rolled around so the volleyball player was under him and he snaked up his hand under Naruto's shirt, rubbing the nipples till they were pert. Naruto whined, making Sasuke shiver.

The football player pulled off the hyper boy's offending orange shirt exposing Naruto to the cold harsh air. They continued their tongues dominance while Naruto slid off his jeans, leaving only his boxers.

Sasuke trailed kisses and licks downward to Naruto's navel, leaving a pool of saliva in the blonde's bellybutton until he was face-to-face with the twitching young man's clothed groin in his front of him. Sasuke, being more experienced than Naruto, wrapped his mouth around the clothed member and grazed his teeth over it. The immediate response were gasps and the repeated mantra of "Oh my god. Oh my god."

"P-please...more...," the happy-go-lucky boy pleaded. Sasuke obliged, pulling the boxers off and licking the tip of Naruto's head. By a few seconds, he had begun bobbing up and down on the length and massaged the youngster's balls.

The blonde boy, sweating and panting, peered at Sasuke's head which was going up and down. He couldn't take it anymore. "I-i'm gonna come!" Sasuke pulled away from the member, leaving Naruto to whine and complain for more.

"Not until later, dobe." The raven-haired man unzipped his pants, making his member hang out. Naruto widened his eyes.

'I-it's HUGE!,' he thought. Sasuke smirked, it was like he could read the younger's mind. Naruto got up and crawled towards the larger man, positioning himself kneeling with his mouth a few inches away from a dripping wet member. Naruto hesitantly took a few swipes at Sasuke's crown then slowly swallowed the member; deepthroating it.

Sasuke clenched his fists; he would not moan or groan at all. Taking a peek at the beauty coaxing ecstacy from him, he saw that Naruto was looking right at him; pure enjoyment obviously shown.

The fact that Naruto was gazing his blue eyes with Sasuke's coal looking ones while bobbing his head over one's member sent Sasuke over the edge so the raven-haired boy pushed Naruto's head closer to him, basically mouth fucking him.

Sasuke released him, hard and wet, pushing the smaller one on his back and widened the legs, ever touching closer and closer to the winking hole. Sasuke smeared his precum over his member as a makeshift lubricant, guiding it to the hole. He glanced at the blonde.

Naruto was panting and squirming. "I-I w-want more...now." Sasuke claimed those lips and slowly put the tip of his head into the hole, emitting many screams of pain and pleasure from the reciever.

Sasuke kept his gaze on his lover while thrusting in a rhythmatic movement inside the boy. "F-faster, Sasuke..." Happily obliging, Sasuke thrusted in deeply until the movements became quite erratic and Naruto arched his back in pleasure.

Naruto opened his eyes to find out he was on the larger's lap...and he was pushing up and down on the large member. It was at this moment that Naruto paid attention to key facts.

He was finally with his crush. They were naked. They were having sex. He was riding his lover's large cock. This was his first time. These thoughts repeating in his head finally made the heat travel from his stomach and -"I-i'm going to c-come!!"-a spray of seed decorated Sasuke's hard abs.

Sasuke thrusted up and released his seed too, thrusting a few more times to milk it out. Sasuke fell back on his bed with Naruto's head nestled to the hook of his neck.

"I love you, Sasuke..." "I...I love you." Two smiles lit up the room and sleep overtook them.

* * *

So...did ya like it? Only one more installment left. Excited? Well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Now to my reviewers: 

**Foxy-chan09: **Oh thank you for delving into my other stories! I hope you enjoyed this installment! Excited for the six and last installment???

**GaarasKitsune: **Wow. OO I see your extreme enmity for Sakura expanded from reading this story! Sorry I couldn't cool it down for you because I'm a Sakura-basher myself! Oh and sorry it was so short. [ It seems so much longer on microsoft word...I literally chopped this mini story into...mini pieces!

**Riei: **Thanks for lookin' at my profile! I thought no one looked at mine!

**Hikari Alien: **Ooooh. So you prefer this story over the original?? I feel so honored!!!!

**Remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!! **


	6. These violent delights have violent ends

Title: Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet

Author: kumagorox3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea

Rating: MA

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto (Mia) are students at Konoha High School but obstacles try to pull them apart. Will these pull the two apart…forever? SasuNaru, LEMON(S)

A/N: Hohoho. Last installment. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet: 

"Why are you avoiding me? I told you I was truly sorry," Sasuke said concerned. Naruto felt guilt and told him the ultimatum.

Sasuke agreed that they should stop seeing each other but as the days went on, their love grew unmanageable. They needed each other. Sasuke passed him through the hallway and whispered," meet me at the park."

Naruto nodded and at night time, he slowly lifted the window to sneak out. Then the lights went on.

"What are you doing, worthless filth?"

It was back in the chamber...

It had been a few months since Naruto and Sasuke had been together and today was the day Naruto believed he should lose his virginity. This was obviously the third strike and he wanted his first to be special...

"S-sasuke...," Naruto stuttered. The blonde-haired boy walked toward Sasuke and slowly tried to reach out toward him. Sasuke smirked; quickly wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him on to the bed. What began with slow, hesitant kisses progressed to fervent, passionate french-tongue kisses and bites...

"I love you, Sasuke..." "I...I love you." Two smiles lit up the room and sleep overtook them.

* * *

**T**he next day, Sakura noticed something strange. Naruto was limping but it did not go unnoticed to her. She immediately told her parents and soon Naruto was in trouble. 

"THIRD STRIKE! YOU'RE OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!," Mr. Haruno shouted, anger seeming to pour off of him. Naruto grabbed a few of his things and tried to run away.

"Ohhhhh wait a minute here, filthy boy. Didn't you forget something?" Naruto tensed and swung open the door, trying to rush out but Mr. Haruno grabbed him and once again dragged him to the chamber.

The blonde youngster struggled, wanting to escape this nightmare. Naruto was chained to the wall with his back towards Mr. Haruno yet this time, he was naked. Mr. Haruno blew punches to the young one's back and thighs. He was happy the chains spread the teen's legs for him.

'Oh what a beautiful sight...,' the man said. Naruto trembled and kept tugging on the chains. Mr. Haruno gripped the blonde's arse cheeks apart and penetrated the boy's hole without mercy.

Naruto tried to drown out the pain but he heard someone screaming. It was himself.

Mr. Haruno pulled out of him and spat on him. Unlocking the chains and unceremoniously dumping the broken boy on his footsteps, he shut the door in the boy's face and hoped he would never see Naruto again.

Sakura looked at Naruto with the door slammed in front of his face. She was so happy right now, a devilish grin marring her face.

'Was this not joy?', she thought merrily. Then her grin turned into a sneer and she thought 'Wait. He's still with Sasuke. Naruto does not deserve him after this lucrative display here. Oh...I'm still not done with you, Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

Sasuke wiped the blood from the many cuts shown on Naruto. The blonde was sleeping on Sasuke's bed-the place they demonstrated their love. Sasuke was furious of the treatment Naruto had to endure. He did not know it was this bad. 

"I'm going to get you some tea, okay?," Sasuke murmured, even though Naruto could not hear him. Proceeding downstairs, he busied himself with teabags, sugar, and milk. As Sasuke was preoccupied, the window right next to Naruto opened.

Naruto fluttered his eyes from the cold breeze and opened his eyes-to see Sakura in his face. He was about to scream but Sakura gripped his throat and fumbled with the pockets on her jacket.

Naruto started to see black and white and his eyes were about to roll back yet he saw a glint of something.

Trying to open his eyes, he saw a knife pointed sharply at his chest. Naruto began to sob and Sakura covered his mouth with her other hand. There was another glint too - in her eyes.

She was smiling maniacally. Naruto was too weak to struggle and the knife finally pierced through his heart. There was no sound. No sound at all.

"I finally did it," Sakura mumbled with glee. She bent down on his chest and felt his heart beat slow down dramatically.

"Whose there?," came a voice. It was Sasuke at the door. Sasuke's usual composure crumbled. His jaw dropped and the tea cup shattered on the floor. This was the girl he used to have a relationship with. The one that didn't understand Naruto. The one that abused him. The one that...killed him. His red eye was swirling in a murderous way and he ran toward the woman that killed his lover.

Sakura tried to climb out of the window again but she felt a hard tug on her clothing. Her heart quickened. "Y-you k-killed m-my lover...y-you killed my life...I will never forgive you!!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!," Sasuke shouted. Composure flew out of the window.

He grabbed the bloody knife she held and stabbed her in the chest a few times. She choked out and tried to cover her chest in agony. His anger overcame his grief and although she was not breathing, he stabbed her a few more times.

Sasuke looked at his joy, his dobe, his...forever and he knew he could not live without the other male beside him. He kissed the blonde's lips with gentleness and tears dripped onto the volleyball player's face, streaming down the blonde's cheeks-like Naruto was crying.

Looking at the knife dripping with his lover's blood, a murderer's blood, and soon his own...he positioned the knife at his heart and brought it down-his last words being "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

_"For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _

* * *

Awww. Sad, right? R&R! Now to my reviewers! 

**shadowofhope666: **You're welcome for the cookie! Yeah. So Sakura is now gone. Your wish came true! Did you like the ending? Hate it?

**Foxy-chan09: **Thank you for enjoying this story so much! I hoped you like the ending. It's pretty morbid and depressing...sort of reminds you of Romeo and Juliet, no? -wink wink-

**GaarasKitsune: **Sakura did get the evil smile. Whoa. You're good at this. I don't think Naruto had the heart to poison her though. Don't you still wonder what happened to the Haruno family? Oh, and thank goodness you liked the lemon. I suck at writing them. Did you like the ending? Hated it?

**Emo Queen 101: **Yep. I continued writing and I hoped you like how it ended. Hated it? Loved it? Here's a cookie.

**inuyashachick04: **Now that's something that I didn't do. Everyone's been guessing. I hoped you liked the ending tho even if it didn't go the way you wanted. Sorry. Have a cookie.

**DesperateLoveKoi: **I hope you were satisfied with your demands! So did you enjoy it? Loved it? Hated it?


End file.
